Paradox
by fruit-joshua
Summary: They say that long ago the powers of light and dark existed in an equal balance. It was only when an unsuspecting human accidently crossed over into the realms did that peace become lost. Now, years later, a group of unsuspecting children find themselves trying to restore the balance. Little do they know the danger involved. Eventual Ren/Yuu. please read!
1. Chapter 1

So it's been a while since I wrote anything since Scheme and like I promised at the end of that story here's a Ren/Yuu for all of you that I accidently turned into fans of that pairing =3 Anyway I've kinda been holding onto this story because I actually haven't figured the plot out properly yet. I mean most of its done of course but I havent been able to get a set timeline yet. Anyway i figured may as well post the first chapter and see how things go for now.

So this is a fantasy based AU taking place in a sort of Post Apocalypse era but in this specific world not our irl world. This is more the prologue than anything else but it also counts as a chapter to be honest =/ This story also crosses over with some of the other seasons, most specific is Frontier. I also use the JPN names so please bare with that.

pairing wise there is a mixture of het and yaoi. This will be an eventual Ren/Yuu (and i say that meaning I'm drawing the pairing out instead of just boy meets boy and falls in love at first sight kinda thing. I'm developing their relationship as the story goes) There is also without a doubt TagiRyou. There is some KiriTai as well as KiriNe (but barely any there I think) Some of you might find this next one weird but I also have Airu/Hideaki. do not ask how that came about. I dont know. I also have my Frontier OTP Takuya/Kouichi. yes, KOUICHI, not Kouji. no clue why I like that pairing but i do.

So there's the break down I guess. Hope you enjoy the first installment. Please dont expect frequent updates on this though, I'm still writing chapter 3 right now. Like I said, this is still being put together. I just felt the urge to post it.

As usual Digimon is not mine. Enjoy~

* * *

They say that long ago the powers of light and dark existed in an equal balance. The guardians of both powers existed solely to keep the peace in the world below. That world was wear humans lived, oblivious to the powers that existed around them. It was only when an unsuspecting human accidently crossed over into the realms did that peace become lost.

Which realm did they enter? To this day nobody knows but many suspects it be the realm of darkness. This assumption comes from the warped way humanity thinks now, seeing the difference between light and dark, good and evil as black and white. Only few remain who still know of the truth between these powers. Only those few have the power to return the peace.

But not even they know of the role they must play.

Those children.

"Hurry up!"

"We're gonna get caught!"

"Stop complaining and run!"

There were nothing but rocks and sand in the area and three young teenagers ran quickly over the rough terrain. Behind them what could only be assumed as wolf-like shadows followed, glowing red eyes never loosing sight of them and inhuman growls reverberated around them.

A frustrated cry was heard before the only female in the group spoke up once more, her speech broken due to her heavy breathing.

"We're not going to make it!" She whined, "We're screwed! We shouldn't have entered the temple!"

"I thought I told you to shut up and run!"

"Ren!" The other male snapped before focusing his attention back on the girl, "There's nothing we can do about it anymore."

"But we can't outrun them!" The girl complained, "No one ever outruns Shadow Hounds!"

Ren let out a frustrated yell before picking up the pace a bit, holding the scrolls under his arm a little closer. This was his life for as long as he could remember. His parents were killed when he was just a child and he lived on the street, feared by everyone he met. No one wanted a Chaos Child. His red eyes drove away everyone.

When he turned ten he started plundering old buildings, temples, castles, any place that would have valuables worthy to sell. That's how he met these two. Ryouma and Airu. The three of them formed a team and would steal for whoever hired them. They were well known for finding the rarest objects in any place.

"Ren, I hate to ask but-!" Ryouma cut off as he nearly tripped, focusing instead on gaining his balance and not loosing speed. The Hounds were almost on them. Ren groaned, knowing exactly what Ryouma was referring too. An ability only a Chaos Child had.

He skid to a halt, turning to face the Shadow Hounds, the wind blowing his tattered cloak behind him and his hood falling off. His hair flew into his face and he stared down at the Hounds, raising his free hand.

"Vanish you stupid mongrels!" He snapped as a light appeared in front of him. It shot out like the aftershock of an explosion, the Shadow Hounds blown away like the sand below their feet. Once the dust had cleared and he was sure there were no more Hounds around them Ren let himself collapse to his knees. Every time he used his power he felt drained.

"Are you okay Ren?" Airu asked dropping down next to him. Ren didn't respond at first, allowing himself to take in some much needed breath from both the running and the use of his power. Finally he nodded.

"I'm sorry for asking you to do that…" Ryouma apologized as he stood by Ren. Ren turned his red eyes up to Ryouma before giving a shrug.

"It's not like there was any other choice though," He stated simple, finally getting back up on his feet, "Anyway let's go. The old man is waiting for us, right?"

"Right." The others agreed.

* * *

"Ah…"

"Yuu? Is something wrong?" The blond haired, blue eyed teen stood up from his chair in the library, walking over to the large window that acted as a wall. His sister, Nene remained seated but kept her confused gaze on her younger brother.

Yuu didn't respond to his sisters concern, instead he placed a hand on the window, his near white blue eyes focusing on the wasteland outside of the city walls. It had only been for a moment but he could have sworn he felt something pull at him. Something strange tugging at a part of him that he himself couldn't quite find. It wasn't the first time it had happened either but it was something he couldn't quite explain. It was like there was someone else out there and he was connected to that person through some strange bond.

"…Him again…" He muttered to himself. Yuu had been raised in a well off household in these times. Down in the city below people were struggling to survive. According to his sister his family had been the same until he was born. His Light Blue eyes, symbols of all things good. He was Heavens Child and that was what allowed them to live a comfortable life.

…He hated it.

"Yuu…" Nene walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned his gaze over to her, staring at her darker blue eyes. He envied them.

"Is it him again?" She asked. Nene was the only one he had told about the feelings he got at times. Yuu sighed and nodded his head, turning his gaze back out the window.

"I want to find him…" He said, "He's out there…we're connected…and I need to know why…"

"Don't worry about it," Nene said with a smile, "If fate allows it I'm sure the two of you will meet soon."

"Fate is what turned this world upside down…" Yuu muttered as his gaze turned to the dirty streets of the city, "I don't want to live my life ruled by Fate." Nene's smile disappeared at her brothers words and she sighed. Yuu told her everything so it was no secret to her how much he hated being Heavens Child. She herself turned her gaze from Yuu to the world outside the window.

What was this world like before Chaos claimed it.

* * *

"_How much longer must we wait?"_

"_They will meet soon Brother. Don't worry."_

"_I can't help it…" A sigh followed before the sentence continued, "We need to save this world. We can't exist until they meet."_

_There was a long pause before the second responded._

"_Ren first needs to realize his connection."_

"_And Yuu needs to discover his power."_

"_Power…?"Yuu stared at the dark space ahead of him, the conversations that usually take place here suddenly making less sense than usual. There were two separate gasps heard before two identical boys appeared in the area, confusion clear in their dark blue eyes. The three stared at each other in silence for a long period of time before finally one of the twins smiled._

"_Well…it's about time…" He whispered._

* * *

Yuu shot up from the couch, his eyes wide and breathing coming in heavy gasps. He was used to those dreams, they happened at least once a week. Always the same setting. A dark blue area, no floors, walls, windows, just a space that existed no where yet everywhere at the same time. Those voices were always there as well. They had strange conversations, the topic never clear and never had they used names before, especially his. And never had he seen their faces.

"….Ren…" He whispered the name, it falling from his tongue smoothly. A chuckle echoed through his head and Yuu's eyes widened once more, turning to look around the room in order to find the source of the laughter. Instead all he got was the sound of the door opening and his sister and father entering the room.

"Ah Yuu," His Father greeted, "I see you finally woke up." Yuu simply nodded, pushing aside the strange laughter from his mind and instead focusing on his Father, Sister and the three guests behind them. They wore tattered cloaks, hoods up on all three so their faces remained hidden.

"Yuu, you remember that old Temple out in the dessert that I told you about?" His Father asked. Yuu nodded once more and his Father turned to the three cloaked strangers, "Well I hired these three to retrieve some old scrolls from there. The tombs inside that temple held important information relating to the Balance."

The Balance was a term that referred to the period where Peace and Tranquility existed in the world and how it was destroyed in the first place. It also held the truth about the Children of Heaven and Chaos. Unfortunately no one knew that truth yet.

"You failed to mention the Shadow Hounds!" The girl snapped. The Boy in the middle raised his arm a little in front of her as if telling her to calm down silently. Yuu however was staring intently at the other boy in the group who appeared to not be paying attention to the conversation, which Yuu himself had tuned out.

There was something about that boy, something familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He continued to stare; trying hard to find out what it was about this boy he was so drawn too. As if sensing his gaze the boy turned and looked directly at Yuu. Red met Light Blue and Yuu's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Ren." His voice was clear, cutting through his father's explanation like a knife. His Father turned to look at him in confusion as did Nene's while the red eyed boy stared in shock. Yuu was sure of it now. This was the boy he had been sensing all these years. This was the boy those twins had been talking about. Somehow he and this boy were connected, and now that they had met there was no way they could go back.

* * *

Ok there we have it. I hope you enjoyed it and was able to follow it alright. No clue when i'll post chp 2 though. It's ready and everything but I atleast want to finish chp 3 before posting it.

R&R please~


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the next part, I'm still working on chp 4. This is a slow working story on my part, I write when I feel like it. I hope those who are reading enjoy it.

Disclaimer: obviously I dont own Digimon

* * *

Who was he? That was all Ren could think as he stared at the blonde across the room. He was Heavens Child, there was no doubt about that, but that didn't give him the ability to know a persons name before they were introduced. Something about the situation didn't seem right.

The room had gone silent the moment he had said his name, awkwardly so, and Ren felt the urge to shift uncomfortably but instead chose not to. He remained stone still. He didn't even blink. Eventually the man who had hired them cleared his throat before suggesting that they look over the scrolls for authenticity. Ren sighed. This meant they would have to remain in this house longer for the pay would not be given until the scrolls were proved real.

"Let's take a seat shall we?" Ren identified the speaker as Nene, the older sister of Heavens Child. She smiled sweetly at the three of them and he felt his shoulders stiffen involuntarily.

He didn't like her.

"Father will go over them with Yuu since Yuu is the only one who can really confirm whether the scrolls are real or not," She continued, leading them over to a sitting area across the room. Another large window was present in the area allowing Ren to turn his attention to the view outside.

That pit.

"So the three of you are…collectors?" Nene asked, trying to start a polite conversation. Ren chose not to say anything, keeping his gaze on the outside but still noticing that his companions had removed their hoods. He kept his on. It was the only way to conceal his eyes.

"Runners actually," Ryouma corrected, "We're called Runners."

"Collectors plunder and keep, as the name suggests," Airu explained, a hard edge to her voice obviously having taken offence to the mistake, "Runners are hired by people like your father to find stuff for them. I personally have no problem in raiding a Collectors vault…"

"Airu." Ryouma spoke calmly but with authority. It was obvious to anyone that he was the one in charge of their group. Nene just giggled at the exchange, not at all offended by Airu's attitude towards her. Ren simply sighed, his mind instead focused on the boy called Yuu.

On Heavens Child.

_Yuu…_He thought the name as he wondered. There had to have been a reason he knew his name. Why did Yuu know his name? It was then that an amused laughter echoed through his head and Ren felt himself stiffen ever so slightly. He relaxed himself quickly, making sure that no one had seen the change in his demeanour before focusing on the voice inside his head.

_Damn it all Kouichi! You scared the living crap out of me!_ He snapped. He was used to this. The first time he heard the voice he thought he was going crazy but over time he realized that he wasn't. The voice he was hearing belonged to someone and the two could communicate freely with each other.

"_Sorry,_" Came the simple response yet to Ren he hardly sounded sorry, "_Yuu knew your name because he over heard my brother and I talking. You've heard us too before, remember._"

Ren sighed but couldn't deny that fact. It happened rarely but there were times when he could listen to both talking, but those times were only during sleep. Those times also meant waking up feeling like he hadn't slept at all.

"It's Ren right?" Nene asked suddenly, breaking Ren out of his mental conversation. He turned just a little towards her but didn't say anything more, waiting for her to continue on his own.

"Have you met my brother before?" She asked, "I mean, how else would he know your name?" Ren chose not to respond, just turned his gaze back out the window once more.

"We've never come to this part of the city before," Ryouma answered instead, "Unless your brother has a habit of sneaking out into the slums I doubt we've ever met him."

"I'm pretty sure Heavens Child would have raised a certain amount of gossip too, had he come out there," Airu agreed with a laugh. Nene hummed in response before giving a single nod.

"Makes sense…"

"Alright, these are the real thing." Before anything more could be said with the group Nene's father and Yuu walked over to them, their father announcing the authenticity, "As promised I'll give you your money for your services." Ryouma stood up and offered a small bow.

"Thank you very much Sir." He spoke the words politely before raising his head from the bow. Ryouma had been a Runner much longer than Ren and Airu had and he had done many dealings with Aristocrats. Ren was grateful for this because it allowed them to get better jobs with a higher pay rate. If it weren't for Ryouma there would be no way he and Airu would have made it this far.

"I'm still confused by what happened earlier though," The Father of Heavens Child stated as he walked to a desk, opening a drawer, "Have you by any chance met my son before?"

"As we just finished explaining to Miss Nene," Ryouma started, "We've never been to this part of town nor has your son ventured into the slums. Whatever occurred back then is as mysterious to us as it is to you."

The Lord hummed in thought before turning to his gaze to his son. Yuu turned to look away from all of them but Ren was well aware of him sneaking peaks at him. Ren couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. He turned away from Yuu and over to Ryouma who had just collected the payment from the Lord.

"We'll split that later?" he asked quietly so only Ryouma could hear. His self proclaimed, yet undeniable, leader smiled and nodded in response. Ren nodded as well as the three of them turned to leave. Ren paused a moment to look behind him. Yuu was now staring at him fully, standing behind his father and sister nervously. Ren's smirk returned.

"If you pay attention they can be very helpful." He said. Confusion crossed both Nene and her Father's faces at the statement. Yuu on the other hand looked mildly surprised but Ren knew that Heaven's Child knew exactly what he was talking about. Not waiting for a reply Ren turned and left with his allies.

* * *

"_You're sneaky you know that._" A laugh echoed through Ren's head as he browsed the merchant shops in the market area. Ren smiled but didn't respond to Kouichi's accusation. He was already aware as to what the Spirit inside him was referring to. His little comment to Heaven's Child on the way out of the manor.

Still that didn't matter to him much at the moment. Ryouma had split the reward money after they had left and in turn they had all split up once they reached the market. It certainly wasn't much to see really, just lots of traders and craftsmen setting up booths along the street. This was the slums after all; you couldn't expect to see anything impressive.

Luckily Ren knew what he was after this time around. Normally he didn't spend his money on personal interests, choosing instead to focus on necessities, but this time around it was different.

During this past excavation he had lost his hat.

So that was what he was doing, searching the stores for something new to wear on his head instead of wearing his hood up all the time. After all it was one of the few ways to conceal his eyes.

After a while he found a small clothing items shop. He stepped inside the small open tent, browsing the headwear section boredly. There wasn't anything fancy but the stuff sure wasn't plain either. Unfortunately there didn't seem to be anything that caught his interest.

"_What about that?_" Ren stopped for a moment, focussing his attention on Kouichi's presence to find out what the Spirit was referring too. After a moment he saw it. It was similar to a bandana, except it was already sewn into place while there were two long pieces of fabric used to tie it into place. At the end of the fabric were what appeared to be small metal balls.

Ren stared at it for a moment before picking up the head piece to examine it closer.

_Seriously?_ He asked. It didn't really appear to be in his style but at the same time he did like it.

"_Kouji used to wear something similar to that before we were sealed away._" Kouichi said, a nostalgic sound to his voice. Ren frowned a little, not fully understanding what he was saying. Ren had come to accept that there was indeed someone else living inside of him but he had never actually found out who he was or where they had actually come from. This was one of the few times Kouichi had said something that hinted of a previous life.

"Sir, are you going to purchase that?" The shop owner was suddenly behind Ren, smiling sweetly in a way that said 'buy it or leave'. Ren jumped and looked up at her before laughing nervously. Digging into his pocket he pulled out the right amount of silver needed for the hat and handed it to her before leaving quickly.

People like that always creeped him out a little. Once he got a fair distance away from the shop he slowed his pace to a stop and looked down at the head piece. He hadn't actually planned on buying it but now that he had he may as well use it. Pushing back his hood he proceeded to put the bandana on, tying it tightly around his head.

Surprisingly it felt nice.

"Hey! Ren! There you are!" At the sound of his name Ren turned around only to see his female companion running towards him, holding something long in her one hand.

"Airu…"

"Isn't it great?" She asked once she arrived, "That Lord or whatever gave us just enough so that when we split it I was finally able to repair my bow! Nice Bandana by the way." Ren gave a small laugh and shook his head at the blond's excitement. One of their previous jobs led to Airu's weapon breaking and she had been complaining about it ever since.

Unfortunately Ryouma refused to put their money together to replace it since that meant they would have nothing left for necessities. This was one of the reasons why Ren preferred hand-to-hand combat, though that didn't stop him from using a hidden blade around his wrist.

"So where's Ryouma?" Ren asked. Perhaps their leader had scouted another job for them to do. Airu just shrugged, slipping her bow into the holder with her arrows.

"Beats me," She answered, "Knowing him, looking for a place to spend the night or buying food."

"Well I hope it's the first option," Ren commented, "With the money that Lord gave us we should be able to spend the night at some place with warm beds instead of holey sheets." Airu cringed at the thought, sticking her tongue out in disgust. Either way it was a life they were used to. Luckily though, they didn't have to find their leader. Instead he found them.

"Ren, Airu," Ryouma called out coming up behind the two. Both of them turned to look at him, neither one failing to notice the person just behind him. Ren smiled to himself. Looks like they had another job after all. Apparently Airu had come to the same conclusion since she turned around fully, one hand on her hip and an expectant smile on her face.

"Hey Ryouma," She greeted, "Is than an employer?"

"It is," Ryouma answered turning his gaze to the old man, "Actually it's a little more than that I might add."

"More?" Airu asked in confusion. Ren's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the comment as well. The only time it could ever be more is when someone wished to contract a Runner, or group there of, to do private jobs for them and only them. Since Runners were usually free spirits it wasn't very often that they agreed to Contracts.

"Don't look like that Ren. He gives a very persuading offer," Ryouma scolded noticing the boys' dislike of the situation. Ren just tilted his head off to the side, indicating that Ryouma get to the point. His leader sighed before turning back to the old man.

"Care to explain sir?" He inquired of him. The man smiled and nodded his head.

"You see, Chaos Child," The man began causing Ren to stiffen, "I need a group of skilled Runners to take on a few jobs for me. These Jobs relate to the Balance."

"You mean like the Temple we raided earlier today?" Airu asked folding her arms in front of her. The old man nodded his head, the smile never leaving his face.

"When I heard about that, well I knew you three would be just the ones I needed," He said.

"And exactly what are you looking for?" Ren snapped, his distrust for the man growing by the second. Ryouma gave him a warning look but Ren ignored it, instead waiting for a response from the old man.

"That Temple you raided holds more valuable items than the old Scrolls you got for Heaven's Child's father," The man continued, "There's a secret room hidden deep beneath the Temple that holds an even greater treasure."

"Hidden chambers are usually even more booby trapped than getting into the temple though," Airu stated, "Plus the Shadow Hounds got to us right after we grabbed those scrolls. Who knows what else is there protecting this treasure you speak of."

"The Old Man has already given me a key and a way to get to the area." Ryouma cut in causing his teammates to turn to him in surprise, "I will admit it seems suspicious but the pay is good, plus he's offering a place to stay as well as free meals while we are in his service."

"And who are Runners to question the motivation of their contractors?" Ren stated stiffly, still not liking the idea of working for this old man. Ryouma smirked in amusement at Ren before nodding his head.

"Exactly," He agreed, "Especially an offer such as this one."

"Well it does sound like a good deal…" Airu muttered in thought. Ren turned to look at her in disbelief, shocked that she would actually be considering this.

"You do realize we'd have to go back to where those Shadow Hounds were!" He argued.

"Yeah but a place to stay and free meals…Seems worth it to me," Airu stated looking back at her friend, "Besides the only reason you're upset is because he called you Chaos's Child."

"You would be upset if he called you a witch…"Ren muttered under his breath. Airu glared at him before turning back to Ryouma and the old man.

"I'm in, with or without the Devil over there." She declared. Ryouma nodded his head before turning his attention to Ren. Ren folded his arms stubbornly and turned away.

"Think of it this way Ren," Ryouma explained, "If we do this we could solve the mystery of why things are the way they are now." Ren didn't move except to turn his gaze over at Ryouma, allowing what his leader had said to sink in.

_What do you think Kouichi?_ He asked turning instead to the Spirit inside him for an answer. At first there was nothing but after a moment he got a response.

"_I don't trust this guy either but…I get the feeling he's right._" Kouichi answered, "_I noticed it before, there was something in that Temple, something important and if he has a way to find out what it is then I say go for it. There's nothing wrong with using someone for your own gain. Isn't that what they always do to you?_" Ren held back a smirk from Kouichi's words before nodding in both agreement and acceptance to the offer given.

"Alright." He answered verbally, "I'll go." The old man's smile grew, revealing what few teeth remained.

"Perfect," He stated, "I've already given Ryouma here the details as well as some provisions. You can leave whenever you're ready."

"Right."

* * *

"Yuu, did you know those Runners?"

Yuu sighed before turning to his father, the scrolls on the table temporarily forgotten. Ever since the Runners had left, and after Ren's comment to him things had been awkwardly silent in the study. Yuu had hoped to ignore it by trying to decipher the texts on the scrolls but apparently that wasn't going to be possible.

"No I don't…not personally anyway…" He answered unsurely. His father continued to stare at him, waiting for a better explanation. Yuu held back another sigh when he realized he wasn't going to get away with just that.

"It…might have something to do with my being Heaven's Child," He continued trying to come up with a believable excuse, "The one I addressed, his eyes were Red. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a Chaos Child. That's probably why I knew his name."

"That was Chaos's Child?!" His father asked in disbelief, "I let Chaos's Child into my house?!"

"It's not like you knew," Yuu defended turning his attention back to the scrolls, "He had his hood up. I only saw his eyes because he looked straight at me."

"That still doesn't change the fact that I let someone dangerous into my home," His father continued, "Who knows what he could have done to you!"

"I don't think he's dangerous…" Yuu muttered under his breath, but not to his surprise his father didn't hear him. Instead he just paced the room, the look of unease never leaving his face. Yuu sighed and continued to skim through the ancient text of the scrolls. He didn't know why he could read it; there were barely even any scholars left around who could understand this form of writing.

_Heaven's Child huh…_ He thought to himself. Again he heard a small laughter echo through his head at his thoughts. Yuu stiffened but quickly forced himself to relax, not wanting to alert his father of anything. He quickly focused on the voice instead. Could it hear his thoughts?

"_Of course I can,_" Came the cheeky response, "_I reside inside of you, the same way my brother lives in Ren; The Child of Chaos._" Yuu stiffened once again. He was definitely not hearing things anymore. This voice was the same one that belonged to one of the twins he saw in his last dream.

"Yuu, is everything alright?"

Yuu jumped in surprise, the sound of his father's voice catching him off guard. He looked up from the scrolls with wide eyes before quickly regaining his composure and shaking his head.

"No everything's fine," He answered, "I just misread something and it sounded bad, but in reality it was nothing."

"I see…" was his father's response. He stared at Yuu for a long moment afterwards before giving a sigh of his own and turning around.

"I have some work that I need to do so I'll be taking my leave," He said, "I'm sure you can handle those scrolls alright. If you need anything or should discover something feel free to call me."

"Yes Father, I'll do just that." Yuu answered automatically. After hearing his son's confirmation Yuu's father left the room, closing the door behind him. Yuu sighed in relief now that he was alone, his sister having already left sometime earlier for a bath. Sitting back into his chair, Yuu bought a hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, who are you?" He asked out loud. If whatever it was inside him could hear his thoughts he should have no trouble hearing him out loud.

"_My name is Kouji,_" The voice answered, "_I'm a Light Spirit._"

"Light Spirit?" Yuu inquired in mild confusion.

"_Correct,_" Kouji confirmed.

"But I thought all the Elemental Spirits, especially those in relation to Light and Dark had disappeared." Yuu said, his confusion growing. Kouji laughed lightly before responding.

"_In a sense, yes they have but I'm not like those Spirits,_" He explained, "_My brother and I, along with eight others, still exist by being reborn into Human Hosts. Titles such as Heavens Child and Chaos's Child are just those given to the ones who inherit the Spirits of Light and Dark._"

"So then…your brother is the Spirit of Darkness?" Yuu asked.

"_Again, this is true._"

"But how? Why would Light and Dark be Brothers? I thought they were enemies." Yuu leaned forward, resting his arms in front of him on the desk as his eyes scanned the scroll in front of him.

"_Ever heard the saying 'Light and Dark are just two sides of the same coin'?_" Kouji asked in response to the question. Yuu nodded and Kouji continued, "_That there pretty much explains it all. Light and Dark cannot exist without the other, but something happened which broke the Balance._"

"And that secret is hidden inside these scrolls isn't it?" Yuu stated more than asked. Either way he still heard the simple confirmation from the spirit inside of him. At least now he understood why he shared a connection with Ren. If both of them possessed a Spirit is made sense that they were possess a connection. Many questions were starting to fill his mind then, questions that Kouji would more than likely possess the answers too but Yuu shook that aside and instead chose to focus on the scrolls.

Perhaps he would be able to find out what happened, an answer many had been trying to find for years on end now. From then on the conversations with Kouji related solely to the scrolls. Turns out it was thanks to him that Yuu was able to read the ancient script and with the Spirit now fully helping him it became an easier job.

This also meant that Yuu became faster at putting the pieces to the puzzle together. His eyes widened at what he just read and he stood up quickly, knocking his chair over behind him. He could feel the surprise from Kouji as well at what was written.

"…_I can get my body back…_" The spirit finally said, being the first to break out of the shock. Yuu gulped and nodded before turning to one of the other scrolls. He untied the string holding it together before unrolling it. Inside was a map, a layout of what appeared to be a temple dungeon. In what could have only been a secret room were two strange symbols that Yuu was unfamiliar with.

"Kouji…"

"_It's there,_" Kouji stated, "_My brothers body and my own are sealed in that room._"

"But this temple…and the text here," Yuu turned his attention back to the original scroll they had been reading, still trying to wrap his mind around it all.

"_We need to find Ren, and those Runners,_" Kouji said firmly, "_We need to return to the Temple where they found these._"

Yuu took in a sharp intake of breath, his eyes widening in surprise. He had never once stepped foot outside of his manor. He had never been in to town and he had never left the town either. The thought of leaving at all made his heart race nervously.

More than that though, he felt excitement bubble up inside him. There were more to these scrolls than what the world believed to be true. There was more to being Heavens or Chaos's Child than what people knew and if he left to do this he could discover the truth.

He could end this cycle of depression.

Yuu took a deep breath to calm himself down before turning his gaze to the window. The sun was starting to get low, indicating it was late afternoon. If he left now he could make it out of the town before sundown. He smiled and nodded his head before turning back to the scrolls. Gathering them together he slipped them into a knapsack before heading out of the room. It would be quite difficult to sneak out of the manor, but he could do it if he tried.

After all, there was no way he was going to pass up this opportunity.

* * *

"Is that the place?"

Three figures emerged from the scattered tree's where the forest ended, the boots of the one scattering the dust on the now wasteland terrain. He carried a rifle over one shoulder and a pair of goggles hung around his neck. His grey eyes stared into the distance where an old building could be seen. His other two companions, another male around the same age as him wearing a pair of loose fitted pants and a sleeveless top, a strange looking symbol tattooed to his shoulder, the other a Beast Human Feline, followed his gaze.

"That's the place." The man with the tattoo responded. His brown eyes narrowed in a look that many would presume anger, but his companion knew otherwise.

"Takuya?" The one holding the rifle asked, calling out to him in concern.

"Let's get searching for a way in," Takuya stated simply, "And before the Hounds discover us also. I'll be alright but I can't say the same for you two."

"Hey!" The Beast Human cried out defensively. Takuya gave a laugh before taking the first couple steps towards their destination. The smile disappeared from him face as he walked, a look of set determination replacing it. One way or another he would get inside that Temple. He had to if he were ever to find his old friends again.

Kouji and Kouichi were depending on him.

* * *

Incase you souldn't tell, that would be a Takuya, Taiki and Tagiru appearance. Yes, tagiru is a beast Human, kitty cat lol. I blame my Mi-chan aka my Tagi-chan. She likes to rp kitty tagi all the time ^^

R&R please


End file.
